Will You Play With Me?
by Love-Peace-Anime
Summary: After receiving toy soldiers from England, America decides to play with them outside. He asks England if he'd like to play, too. What could it mean when America goes into detail of what the soldiers are doing? Written to celebrate the Fourth of July and America's birthday. **Rights go to rightful owners**


**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story~! The prompt to make this was completely new to me and I really hope you like it! Time is set to when Chibi!America got his toy soldiers from England.**

* * *

"I really hope America would like these," England said holding a wooden box in his unwounded hand. "It took a few weeks to finish them."

England walked into the living room of his house. His little colony was busy coloring on a scrap paper by the fireplace. Little America looked up from his paper at England.

"Hi, Mr. England!" America said standing up. He skipped over to the older man.

"Hello, America," England said setting the box on a table.

"What's that?" America asked curiously. He looked over to the box.

"Why don't you open it and see. It is for you," England said smiling ever-so-slightly.

"Really? Okay," America said hesitantly. England turned to leave, thinking of leaving the colony to play with it alone. America opened the box and his face lit up. "No way! Is it really okay for me to have it?"

England stopped. He looked back, smiling bigger. "Of course it is. I did make it special for you, America."

America looked at the box which is now in his hands. "Oh man. This is cool." He looked up smiling at England. "Thanks, Mr. England, sir."

England turned around, facing America. "Take good care of it. After all," he motioned to his arm that was in a sling, "I nearly broke my hand while I was piecing it together."

America was speechless. "Wow," was all he could say. America sat down the wooden box. England looked at America as he pulled out a toy soldier. America looked at it, smiling happily.

"Now I got my very own toy soldiers." As America said this, he pulled out another soldier and was looking at that one, also. After closer examination, America gasped. "You made all their faces different!"

England smiled again and bent down to America's height. "I painted each individual figure separately."

America looked at England shocked. "Really? It must've taken forever!"

England laughed, scratching the back of his head with his better hand. "It didn't take _forever_ but it took a while."

America looked up from the soldiers. "Thanks again, Mr. England!" he said happily hugging the older nation.

"It was no problem, really," England said, hugging the colony back. America broke the hug going over to the soldiers. He picked up the same two from earlier and looked at them, then outside.

"Can I play with these outside, England?" America asked looking up with hope filling his blue eyes.

England chuckled, standing up. He looked outside to see the sun was begining to set in the sky. It was a nice spring day. "Alright, America. I suppose a few minutes won't hurt," England said reluctantly. He didn't want America to be out too long with the sun setting. And it was supposed to rain later that evening.

America cheered happily and followed England outside to the front yard. America had the soldiers in his hands, making them fly like a bird. He was making air plane noises along with it.

England couldn't help but smile at the little boy.

"Mr. England, sir?" America asked, looking up from the soldiers.

"Yes, America?" England asked, concerned that something was wrong.

America smiled. "Will you play with me?" he asked. His blue eyes shone with hope.

England laughed. "I suppose I could," he said picking up one of the soldiers.

"That's the only one you get!" America said sticking out his tongue.

"What? Really?" England asked, faking the hurt look he was giving America.

America laughed. "Yep! You're the evil side, too!"

"I'm also evil," England repeated smiling.

"Mhm. The evil side always has one person!" America began to set the other soldiers in a line in front of England's soldier.

"So it's one against- one, two, three, four, five- six. One against six? That's not fair," England said.

"Yeah huh. It's completely fair!" America said smirking. "You're supposed to be alone. You're evil!"

"Alright, alright. Now... what's happening?"

"Hmm... You kidnapped me and are keeping me. Um... you won't let me leave so I start fighting you- oh! And I win my freedom from you 'cuz I'm the good side! The good side always wins!" America knocked over England's soldier in victory. "So you loose!"

"Did I put up a good fight?" England asked curiously.

"America laughed, "Nope! You broke down crying because you couldn't handle fighting me!"

"Huh," was all England could say. He looked up feeling sprinkles of rain fall.

"Let's go in now, America," he said helping his colony pick up the soldiers.

America raced inside after they were all picked up, giggling. Before England went inside, he stared up into the sky.

"Hopefully," he muttered, "that will never happen..." He walked back inside to the awaiting American, smiling.

* * *

**So... Yeah... Um, Happy 4th of July to you Americans like myself. Happy birthday America.**

**I just wanted to say that I mean nothing when I wrote about what America was saying when describing what the soldiers were doing. If I offend you in anyway, I'm sorry! So... I hope you liked this one-shot of chibi!America and England...**

**Once again, happy 4th of July, folks! Till next time, peace!**


End file.
